


The Labyrinth Game

by kittygirl320



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittygirl320/pseuds/kittygirl320
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For too long the Williams family have suffered the shame of the treason their ancestors committed. This is the reason why the eldest daughter, Sarah Williams, is pushed to look a convincing bridal candidate for the Goblin King, Jareth. But they are from two different worlds, both with secrets where some are more unforgivable than others. <br/>They marry for love, but will their marriage be for love or convenience? Will there be two winners in this game, or will one never leave it unscathed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Labyrinth Game

Everyone, from his kingdom to other kingdoms near and far had come to, possibly, the most historic gala ever known. Daughters of every known king, queen, lord and lady had hoped and prayed with all their might to be invited to the ball. Why, you ask? Well, after all, this was to be the most historic event ever to take place because the most powerful king known in this magical world, the Goblin King, had finally decided to choose his future queen on this very night. What better time to decide for such a marvellous ball? The full moon that set in the sky had taken on the form that only appeared once every century – a blue moon. More stars covered the black velvet sky than the moon’s beams could reach.   
Every guest was ecstatic – all except Sarah Williams. She was an extraordinarily imaginative girl of sixteen with long dark brown hair and big brown eyes. Tonight, she was wearing a beautiful glittery white ball gown with a few thin white ribbons and a couple of crystal barrettes with flowers on top complimenting her hair. She was the daughter of Lord Robert Williams. Her mother had passed away some years ago now and her father had remarried again, also having a son, Toby, who was to inherit his lands.   
Sarah was probably the least exhilarated of all the eligible candidate brides for the Goblin King. Her father, although she believed mostly her stepmother had her say in the matter, had pushed this onto his daughter and told her to ensure she was to become the Goblin King’s queen. He believed that this would help redeem his family after their ancestors’ treasonable sins. Sarah couldn’t see how this would help and, if anything, her ancestors’ acts of treason would make her a less eligible candidate.   
If only she knew the end results of that night. 

The ballroom looked like something out of a fairy tale. White rounded, glowing lights were strung all around the round marble room. A huge golden chandelier hung from the ceiling at the centre and white garden-like tables and chairs were situated around the edge of the ballroom, leaving room in the middle for couples to dance. An orchestra played somewhere to the side by the wide stairwell and they were very talented.   
Sarah, as she and her family – although not much of one in her opinion – had made their way to the ballroom, hadn’t expected to be standing in such a grand hall. She’d expected something a little more cold, plain and stony like the rest of the castle, only lit up with wall sconces in the shape of gargoyles. She had to admit, she was immensely impressed with the efforts the castle staff had made for this celebration.   
Unlike the other bridal candidates who’d been conversing with each other and talking about what they would do if they became the Goblin King’s bride, much to her father and stepmother’s dismay, Sarah had just sat with them at their table and marvelled at the ballroom. She’d also glanced at other girls’ gowns and felt slightly out of place. Somehow, she found relief in that as it meant that the Goblin King was less likely to pick her out of the sea of guests swarming the hall. Other girls wore gown-robes which symbolised the kingdom they’d come from.   
“Aw, really, Sarah, at least _try_ and socialise while we are here. How can you expect his highness to notice you if you just sit here like a misplaced duckling in a pond, hm?” her stepmother prodded her.   
Sarah merely shrugged.   
“Even if I did socialise with the other girls, he would never notice me. I am just Plain Jane Sarah, I mean, look at the other girls; they wear such colourful dresses and act so flawless. How could I compete with any of them?”   
“Your stepmother has a point, Sarah. You could, for once, at least try and fit in rather than give up before you even start and exclude yourself all the time.”   
“I find more comfort in books than men and popularity,” Sarah sighed.   
“I agree with Sarah, Father,” Toby chirped up. “If she was so pop’lar, she wouldn’t read me stories – like that one about the goblins who kidnap the pretty princess.”   
Both Lord Robert Williams and his wife chuckled at their son’s response as they looked down at him then up at each other. Then, they turned back to Sarah with all seriousness in their eyes once more.   
“You will not get out of this one Sarah,” her father warned, “We will keep on attending these balls until you find a suitor whose marriage to you can clear our family name.”   
“Yes, Father,” Sarah replied quietly, grumbling all sorts of obscene curses in her head as she turned her attention back to the ballroom, taking in every elegant detail. The structures always did pique her interest more than the actual people that either surrounded or occupied them.

As the evening wore on, the guests were starting to believe that the Goblin King wouldn’t show. There had been rumours that he never attended the events he was invited to and never usually threw them himself.   
Contrary to those rumours, finally, the orchestra changed tune and the herald appeared up on a loge situated on a wall right of the stairwell. From a distance, he looked like a dwarf with pointy ears larger than his head. He was similar to a dwarf, yes, only he had larger feet, hands and had a rather rotten skin colour with warts on his flesh and a long thick nose. He was a goblin dressed in a long dark tunic with elaborate golden detail. On his head was a dark velvet hat with a yellow feather.   
He cleared his throat and in a clear but high-pitched, coarse voice announced, “His Majesty, Jareth, the Goblin King!”   
All of the guests, except Sarah who merely stared, gasped, awestruck, as the Goblin King stepped into view from the left and turned in the direction of the stairwell. He was the perfect picture of handsome: his fair hair complimented his skin tone and he was dressed in a navy long tailcoat, breeches and a white long-sleeved shirt with a ruffled necktie that had a golden trim along the ruffles. His long tailcoat was occasionally adorned with bejewelled crystal-flower detail, more noticeably on the shoulders. He wore no crown on his head and even from afar, Sarah could spot the calm, untainted serious expression – almost a frown – on his face.   
The herald-goblin’s voice rang out again. His voice was so irritating; it hissed through Sarah’s petite ears and nested in her head, unwilling to move. She grimaced at the impact the sound had on her.   
“Would the young ladies who received the exclusive invitations please step up and greet his Grace when announced.”   
At this, every bridal candidate in the hall suddenly jostled over to the stairwell, leaving an arched gap at the bottom. Sarah was pushed by her father and stepmother to join them and she reluctantly scurried along, unwilling to be noticed.   
The herald-goblin’s voice pierced through the air again but the moment he’d cleared his throat, Sarah had taken a deep breath, her ears seized up in anticipation for the voice to jab her sensitive eardrums and punch through her head.   
“First we have Princess Cornelia from Colosstia.”   
A beautiful golden-haired girl stepped away from the crowd. By now, the Goblin King was standing on the bottom step. It was clear that Princess Cornelia had made her own gown. It was truly festive, made of a yellow material and decorated with green leafy patterns. When she reached him, the Goblin King took her hand as she curtsied and kissed it. He looked unthawed by her appearance and as she returned to the sea of gowns, she looked somewhat disappointed.   
This procedure occurred for every girl with an exclusive invitation.   
“Next we have Antonia, daughter of Sir Antonio.”   
Sarah wasn’t usually one to judge a person solely on their appearance but this girl definitely seemed the rebellious type. She strode out of the crowd carrying that sort of air about her, wearing that sort of smile on her pale face. She’d also nearly knocked over a couple of the girls who’d been in her way. She wore a golden coronet that descended from her brown hair with a ruby in the middle. The blue sleeves of her gown were tightened at the wrists and just below the shoulders with thin pieces of gold string. The skirt didn’t seem to flare out from her waist like the other girls’ gowns did.   
Once again, the Goblin King took her hand and kissed it but she didn’t curtsy like the previous girl did. Also, unlike the previous girl, this one didn’t walk away with a mask of disappointment on her face. She looked unaffected as she disappeared in the crowd again.   
“Next we have Giselle, daughter of Lady Priscilla.”   
A very confident, congenial-looking girl with fair hair cut about her shoulders came almost skipping out of the crowd, clearly certain that the Goblin King would find her the most attractive. She wore a flowing pink gown-robe and a black furry shawl clipped around her shoulders with a blue mineral brooch.   
Contrastingly, as she curtsied a little lower than the princess had, eager to impress, the Goblin King simply kissed her hand and maintained that same look. The girl walked away more calmly, so calm that it almost looked like her feet were dragging her along.   
“Finally, we have Matilda, daughter of General Steward.”   
A courageous-looking girl with slightly darker skin than the others that had appeared in front of the Goblin King stepped out. He repeated the same thing and the girl walked away looking as unaffected as him.   
Finally, the herald-goblin finished with, “Let the ball resume.”   
The orchestra changed back to the music it was laying before the Goblin King made his appearance and the girls went back to either socialising or found someone to dance with. As couples began to fill the floor where the dancing was taking place, Sarah excused herself to a quiet corner away from everyone else.

She admired the joyous scene before her, but it was like reading something from a book, something she herself couldn’t experience being part of. Astonishingly and completely shocking for her, a tall young man approached her – and it was none other than the Goblin King himself! He looked more handsome up close but his expression was different; he no longer wore that serious look on his face, instead, he had a slight smile playing on his lips.   
He was charming as he spoke to her and Sarah felt herself getting reeled in, enchanted by him. Likewise, he felt as though he’d been put under a spell. Sarah Williams stood out from the other girls by far. Sarah had piqued the Goblin King’s interest because she was as beautiful as she was intellectual and he found himself wanting to get to know her better.   
So, traditionally, Jareth offered Sarah his hand and she took it. He led her out onto the floor and as they danced at the centre of the ballroom, it also seemed like they were the centre of attention. But neither could bring themselves to care as it felt like they were dancing on a cloud, scarce of everyone but them.   
“You know, I have never met a girl like you before. You really are something special,” Jareth complimented, his voice smooth and somewhat rhythmic. Sarah felt she could listen to it for hours.   
“Likewise, your Grace,” she replied shyly.   
“Please, it’s Jareth.”   
They danced and danced until finally, he spoke the sentence she dreaded when she first arrived that evening.   
“Tonight was supposed to be the night I choose my bride and future queen,” he began, “She has to be unlike any other…I believe that girl is you, Sarah. Will you become my queen?”   
Her heart missed a beat at the gesture. She didn’t know how to feel: overjoyed, fearful…if only there was someone to tell her how to react. But she was no longer a child and she knew that this was her life she was making, so it was her who had to make the decision – no matter how difficult. Then, how _should_ she react? She knew she had to think about this carefully; after all, this was a life-changing decision she was about to make.        


End file.
